


Sparkling In The Dust

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, M/M, Male Cinderella, Multiple Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: If there was something that fairy tales taught me when I was younger, it was that you should never give up on your dreams.





	Sparkling In The Dust

A young red haired teen let out a thought filled hum while leaning on a stone cold fence of his balcony. His pale... Almost describable as silver eyes wandered aimlessly around the city while sometimes stealing a quick glance at the colorful sky that was slowly turning darker and darker signalizing people that nighttime was soon to come.

His gaze was stuck at some children that were playing in front of the walls of the castle he was in. He smiled to himself as he remembered how great it was to be young. To be pure and innocent... To have nothing to worry about...

He wished he had a childhood like that...

"Aniki is deep in his thoughts again" the red haired chuckled to himself before glancing at the door of his room to see his younger brother leaning on the door frame with crossed arms and a catlike smirk dancing on his lips.

"Yes, you may come in, Froy" the older joked as the white haired bowed teasingly.

"Yes, your Majesty" Froy smiled as he stood up and walked to his older brother and leaned on the fence next to him. He looked a bit more relaxed than the other, but was curious about why his brother looked so troubled and sad.

"Is everything okay, Yuuma?" Froy asked with a hint of worry wavering in his voice. He knew that his brother couldn't lie and would either tell the truth, or tell Froy that he doesn't want to or is not ready to speak about it.

"I'm just thinking..." red haired sighed while rubbing his temples. He could feel Froy's curious stare on him so he knew that the younger was paying attention "So, you know how Onii-san is pressuring us to find ourselves wives so we could rule the kingdom when he passes away, right?"

Froy hummed to himself before nodding.

"I'm worried that I'll never find my true pair and that scares me very much. I'm afraid I'll disappoint you and your... Our brother" Yuuma sighed as he buried his head in his arms that were resting on the fence. Froy's brows furrowed before he patted other teen's back in a comforting manner.

"Wow, and I thought I was the only one who was concerned by that" Froy laughed to himself before punching Yuuma's shoulder in a playful manner on which the red haired rose his head and titled his head in confusion.

"You were?" he asked on which the younger responded with a nod.

"Yup! And don't feel guilty because you didn't notice, nobody did" Froy rubbed his nose proudly.

"How?"

"It's because, my dear brother, I have a hobby. All you do whole day is paperwork and you don't find any time to relax! Come on Aniki, find yourself a hobby! Go ride a horse or something... Just don't let me see you in the study after 10 AM, got it?" Froy crossed his arms on which Yuuma chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Fine, for you my little brother" the older laughed while pulling one of Froy's cheeks "I must have been blessed for having such a great brother like you"

"Hm, probably~" Froy grinned as he went to leave the room "And remember, don't let me find you in the study after 10 AM!!!"

Yuuma chuckled to himself before turning back towards the beautiful view of the kingdom. He couldn't get enough of it. What fascinated him the most though, was the house on the other end of the kingdom. It had a small tower like there was a castle before. That house always peaked his interest the most and one day, he thought to himself, he'll go there and find what was fascinating him about that house so much.

At that time in the throne room, an old woman outraged tossing everything in her path.

"Ugh, are those two ever find the girls or will I never see my grandchildren before I die!?" she asked snapping before groaning "My oldest son is away and those two are all I have! How can you be so calm!?"

She asked glaring at a white haired man beside her.

"Because they'll find partners when the right time comes, my dear. You cannot force them to marry someone they don't like" the woman groaned before sitting on the bed.

"I know... But I can't wait forever..."

"Well, since you're so pushy, how about we organize a ball for all the people of the village? Maybe one girl catches their eyes"

"That's a great idea!" the woman chirped before yelling "SHINJOU!!!"

A dark haired man entered their room.

"You called, Your Majesty?"

"I need you to send an invitation to all people of the village to come at the ball tomorrow night. Can I count on you?"

"Yes, your majesty" with that, the man left and immediately prepared the letters and began to hand them to people the very next morning.

Meanwhile, inside the house, a young white haired boy was working terribly hard in the house that belonged to him. After his parents and his younger brother died because of the avalanche, the house was taken by his father's friend and her two daughters.

They had no respect for the boy and made him do all the housework not caring about his health or feelings.

The boy would often spend his days sitting on his window and would stare at the castle in the distance. Sometimes, he was accompanied by birds and mice that would try to help him, but they couldn't do anything except comfort him with silence.

But one day, a royal letter arrived.

"Hey there, Fubuki-kun" Shinjou greeted the boy with a smile "How have you been?"

"Hello, Shinjou-san" the boy chirped "I'm fine as always"

Shinjou's smile saddened as he handed him the last royal letter.

"This is for you, please take care" Fubuki nodded before waving and closing the door.

After carrying it to the owner of the house, the woman smiled.

"Girls, we're going on a royal ball tonight!" the two girls immediately gasped in shock before running out of the room and squealing while searching for something to put on.

The boy was still standing in the room and was staring at the woman in curiosity.

"Ma'am, may I go too?" his teal eyes sparkled with hope.

"Of course you can"

"Really?"

"REALLY!?" the two sisters shrieked from the door.

"Yes, he can come with us" the woman said before smirking "If he can finish all the tasks and have something pretty to wear. Cinderella, you have to clean the windows, feed the animals, sweep the floors, prepare our dresses... We can count on you, am I right?"

"Oh yes!" the boy cheered "You can count on me!"

As the boy ran out of the room, one of the sisters snarled and glared at her mother.

"You'll seriously let that orphan ruin our reputation!?" her mother glared at her before grinning.

"I said 'if', haven't I...?"


End file.
